Khmer Rouge Treasure
by Faith-Hope-n-Trick
Summary: Prue is working for The Spencer-Wythame-Theron's, photographing a gem with suposed magical powers, When one of her clients is murdered mysteriously Prue is lead to believe the Myth but will she be its next victim?


DISCLAIMER: I OWN ALL OF THE CHARMED CAST, THEY ARE ALL MINE, MWAH HAHA (OF COURSE I DON'T OWN THEM, DO YOU THINK I'M THAT RICH? THEY BELONG TO CONSTANCE .M.BURGE AND AARON SPELLING AND THOSE FAB PEEPS @THE WB)  
  
RATING: NOW NOW EASY, IT PG-13 AT THE MINUTE (THAT'S CUZ OF THE SWEARING).  
  
SPOILERS: NONE YET, BUT MAY CHANGE.  
  
TITLE: KHMER ROUGE TREASURE  
  
EMAIL: faith_hope_trick1329@yahoo.com  
  
DEDICATION: THIS ONE GOES OUT TO A COUPLE OF GOOD M8'S, CHRIS AND JAMES COTTER (THEY ARE BLACK BELTS SO YOU'D BETTER WATCH OUT!).  
  
NOTES: THE MOST IMPORTANT NOT PRUE IS ALIVE (LONG LIVE PRUDENCE HALLIWELL) ANDY IS ALIVE NOT DEAD BUT NO ONE KNOW THAT, COLE AND PHEEBS ARE MARRIED AND HAVE A DAUGHTER, IT FOR PIPER AND LEO. ALSO THERE IS A SLIGHT TIME DIF, PIPER IS NOW 27, PRUE 28(SOON 29), AND PHOEBE IS 25.  
  
ANYWAY BACK TO THE FICTION.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HALLIWELL MANOR, 6:AM.  
  
"I love Rock, 'n' Roll, put another dime in the jukebox baby", Maria Halliwell –Turner sang at the top of her lungs as she sat by the t.v watching MTV with her cousin Melinda. She heard the bottom stair creak and she knew she was in trouble.  
  
"Maria baby its 6 am in the morning you have been singing Britney songs all day and all night, give it a rest please", Phoebe Halliwell-Turner asked her Severn year old daughter.  
  
Maria frowned, "But mommy, today is the day I'm goin' to the concert I need to know all the words", she objected. Phoebe gave her a look, "Baby she won't care if you get a word wrong". Melinda stood up along with Maria, they both had their hands on their hips, "Will too", they said in unison.  
  
Phoebe gave a laugh, "Alright but just be quiet your Auntie Prue trying to sleep, kay?" she asked them.  
  
Prue Halliwell rolled over on her side and brought her hand down on the top of her alarm clock droning out the buzz. She opened her tired blue eyes, and groaned, Her body ached all over. She put her feet into her ancient slippers and padded towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower and climbed in.  
  
'A new day, a new problem', she thought to herself.  
  
By the time she had got out of the shower and gotten dressed, everyone had already had breakfast. Maria and Melinda sat with their eyes glued to the t.v whilst Phoebe did their hair. Piper and Leo looked on amused, "What is goin' on?" Prue asked as she walked into the room. Leo smiled, "They did insist looking exactly like Britney before leaving the house", He informed.  
  
"Oh yes today's the concert", Prue said reaching into her purse, she pulled out two twenty dollar bills, and handed them to Maria and Melinda.  
  
"Have fun", she said to them. Piper gave Prue a glare, "Prue you shouldn't give them money, you spoil them to much. Now girls what do you both say?"  
  
"Thanks Auntie Prue", they repeated in unison.  
  
"Hey calm down Piper anybody would think your 40 instead of 27, And I'm 28 years old soon to be 29 I can decide what to do with my own money", Prue told her sister walking out of the door.  
  
"I really worry about her some times", Phoebe said as the door slammed, Piper knodded in agreement, "Me too Pheebs, Me too".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prue climbed out of her car and looked at her surroundings, It was a huge Mansion 'probably Edwardian', she thought to herself as she walked up the stone steps to the door, she rang the bell and waited.  
  
A butler in a suit opened the door four minutes later.  
  
"May I help you", He said in an English accent.  
  
"Yeah I mean yes, I'm Prue Halliwell the photographer", she said loudly. He looked at her appearance.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Spencer-Wythame-Theron will see you in the Drawing Room", He said in a deadpan voice.  
  
' I don't look that bad do I?' she questioned looking at her clothes, She was wearing black pants, Her black boots and a red halter neck top.  
  
The butler took her to the drawing room; Two middle-aged people were seated on a suede couch in the corner of the room. They rised as soon as Prue entered, she walked towards them.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Spencer-Wythame-Theron, I'm Prue Halliwell your photographer", she said holding out her hand. The woman shook it, "Please call us Jane and Louis", she said inviting Prue to sit down.  
  
"You're here to Photograph Khmer Stone aren't you, well shall we get started", Louis said pulling an object from a glass cabinet next to him. He handed it to Prue.  
  
It was a gold oval shape with a stone of blue, green, red, and white pressed into the middle around the side of it was ancient hieroglyphics it was so big it fit snugly into Prue's palm.  
  
"Its was found in The Ankor Wat temple, believed to has been buried in 1434 right when the…" Jane began.  
  
"Thai invaded and overruled the Khmer empire", Prue said in a deadpan voice, snapping away at the gem.  
  
Jane knodded, "How did you know about that", She wondered.  
  
"Oh I read a lot", Prue replied. 'What just because your richer than me you think I don't know anything?' she thought angrily to herself.  
  
"Its thought to have had magical powers, and the dead spirit of A demon called Ling-Tao Chang was trapped inside and he seeks revenge on all who dares. But that's just a silly myth, magic's not real anyway", Louis said laughing with his wife.  
  
'That's what you think', Prue thought faking a laugh.  
  
Within an hour or so she was done, she bid the Spencer-Wythame-Theron's goodbye and walked to her car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok is everybody ready?" Piper asked as she stood by the door car keys in hand.  
  
Melinda looked at Maria, "Kay we got camera's, films, autograph books, CD's, books. Yep we are ready"; she said walking to the door. They had just gotten in the car, when Maria let out a cry, "Ooh we forgot the dolls, we gotta go back and get the dolls". Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Dolls what dolls, you don't own dolls?"  
  
Melinda opened the car door, "Britney dolls Mom, wait for me", she said running out.  
  
When she came back Phoebe made sure she locked all the doors, so they couldn't get out and go get anything else.  
  
"Why can't we orb us there it'll be funner", Melinda complained from the backseat.  
  
"No what have we told you", Leo chided from the back seat. Melinda rolled her eyes, "Not to use our powers for personal gain, jeez I was jus' sayin' it'll be quicker", she mumbled.  
  
Maria and Melinda were decked out in indectial outfits, black trousers, and a green top like the ones Britney wore in Crazy, and their hair was all wavy. Piper had drawn the line when they had both said they wanted to dye their hair blonde.  
  
Piper dropped them off at the concert, left Phoebe with them and drove back too P3, she walked down the stairs with Leo and saw Prue sat at the bar having a drink, suddenly Leo orbed out.  
  
Piper walked over to her sister and sat next to her, "Hey you", she greeted. Prue looked up, Her long black hair framing her face, "Hey, I thought you were at the concert?"  
  
Piper knodded and poured herself a coke, "I decided let Pheebs go, seeing how I knew she'd like it", she joked. Prue smiled a bit, "Piper your bad girl, Pheebs will kill you".  
  
Piper knodded, "I know it was worth it, Here", she said handing her some money. Prue shoved it back into Piper's hand, "I don't want it back Pipe, I gave it to them because they are my nieces and I'm treating them". Piper gave Prue the money again, "You are always treating them, you should keep this for a night out or something".  
  
"Oh come on Piper, me and you both know that the night out will never happen. Anyway I have no one else to treat".  
  
Piper took a sip of her drink, "Its not my point Prue and you know it, Mel and Ria can't wait to have a little cousin to look after".  
  
"Ah now that was subtle real subtle Piper, unless the guy of my dreams turns up and we get married and have a kid. Its not gonna happen".  
  
Piper pointed to Mack, The waiter. "Ok what about Mack, He nice tall, Muscley, and not a blonde what more could you want?" she suggested.  
  
Prue frowned, "Ooh I dunno maybe not a ticket to fall asleep, come on Piper the guy is interested in Germs and icky stuff". Piper let out a cough,"Ok I get your point bad choice, what about Bane. I tell ya Prue, if I wasn't married with a kid, I date him in a second". Prue shook her head, "No can do".  
  
Piper looked at her puzzled, "Why not, he's single buff, tanned, sexy. He's everything you could want…" she began. Prue cut her off mid sentence, "He's in jail, remember cuz he kidnapped me. Or don't you remember, then again last time you saw him he was naked so I can understand the brain lapse".  
  
Piper glared, "Yeah well minor detail, did anyone ever tell how damn annoying you cutting people off in mid sentence is?", she asked.  
  
Prue let out a gasp, "Really I do? oh I'm sorry". Piper flicked one of her bangs out of her face, "Well you should be its really annoying and you do it all the time, and your really having fun watching me make a fool of myself aren't you?"  
  
Prue laughed, "Oh just a little", she said as her phone rang.  
  
Piper looked at Prue as she hung up, "Important was it?" she wondered.  
  
Prue put the phone back on the bar top, "That was Morris, The woman I was just working for was murdered".  
  
"What the Spencer-Widam-whatsits, Murdered? How? why?", Piper questioned. Prue shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno but Morris said I'd better go straight away, you coming?" Piper knodded and they head to Prue's car. 


End file.
